


Faith

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Bular doesn't die, F/F, F/M, M/M, Steve is not that bad, Toby and Jim and Claire might all end up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: It is easy to believe in others but it takes strength to believe in herself the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An Au where a different human becomes the trollhunter.

It was early in the morning of Arcadia Oaks. A young teen with long black hair walked among the dark streets. The teen was known as Journey Arachne. Black headphones covered her ears as she listen to calming music. She soon made her way to the bridge that went over the channel. A car drove by her as the sun made its way into the sky, the wind nipped at her nose. She sits on the ledge and takes a deep breath, but before she pushes herself off she sees something. In the mist she could see two large shapes. She could hear growls and the sound of metal against metal. Journey watches as they run to bridge and away from her view. Journey let out a curse and climbed down, and went into the channel. 

Journey watched a they fought on the converts. She had a better look at them now. They were anything but human. One was pure black with horns that curve round their head. The other one was a dark blue and seemed to be wearing amour. Journey felt her heartbeat against her chest as she watched the fight. That is when one of them starts to back into the sunlight, they are saying something but she can’t make it out. Before she can even blinking they fall into the sunlight, turning to stone. 

Journey stood there staring at the pile of rubble that once was a living being. The young human hangs her head and close her eyes. That is when she hears it, something calling her name. No someone was calling for. She slowly raised her head, the voice coming from the pile of broken stones. She slowly moves closer tipping her head to the side. 

“Journey Arachre .”

Journey jumped back a little from the voice that was much louder this time. She slowly reaches forward and moves the broken pieces out of the way. There she finds a blue glowing amulet. She picks it up and flips around in her hands. 

“What are you?” She asked softly as it glowed one last time before it dimmed.

“Fleashbag!” Journey looked up to see the dark creature glaring down at her. “Give me the amulet!”

The human blinks then looks at the amulet in her hands then back at him. She hears the school bell ring. 

“Sorry but I have to go to school. So….. Bye!” Journey says then runs away from him. So could hear him behind her roaring in rage. She hoped she did the right thing.

Journey didn't stop running till she was at her locker. She was lucky she left her things in her locker the day before. She quickly grabbed her things and went to class. As she walked passed him she sees Steve picking on Eli. She walks over to them and kicks the bully in the leg. The blonde let out a yelp and turns to Journey with a frown only to stop. He smiles at her happly. 

"Well look what the cat dragged in! What up, Faith?" Steve says as he gives the brunet a high five. He pulls her to his side and starts to walk to class they shared. Journey smirks up at him, happy that he forgot their much smaller classmate. She shrugs her shoulders as yawns.

"Not much. I did find this." She says as she pulls the amulet from her pants. "It called out my name."

Steve blinks at it and made a face at her. "You need to stop staying up so late. Oh wait! I hear something!" He says and takes the object from the smaller teens hands and placed it against his ear. A few seconds passed before he smirks at her. "Oh wait no that is just you being crazy."

Journey yanks the amulet from his hands while glaring at him. "I hate you sometimes. Come on before we are late."


	2. Chapter 2

Journey let out a huff as she entered her home. She kicks her shoes off and places her bag next to the door, promising to do the homework later. She walks over to the couch and flops down on it. She sighed and closed her eyes, planning on taking a short nap. Only to hear a loud banging sound coming from the basement. She sits up and sneered. 

“Stupid raccoon.” Journey spats as she gets up and heads for the basement. “How do you keep getting in?” She makes sure to grab the broom before heading for the basement. She stops at the bottom of the stairs and looks around. She moves to the center of the room and turn the light on with a click. She looks around letting out a sigh at seeing the shelf had been knocked down. She walks over to it and tries to push it back up when she got the feeling someone watching her. She stops and slowly looks over her shoulder and let out a scream.

There standing behind her was a blue creature made out of stone. They had four arms and six eyes. The creature opens their mouth to say something but before the could Journey hit them in the face with the broom and runs past them and up the stairs while screaming. She slams the door and locks it. 

“Journey? What’s wrong?”

Journey turns to see her mother Arana Arachre at the front do. He looks at her than at the basement door in worry and confusion. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off when knocking is heard from the door.

“Mistress Journey? Please open the door. We have much to talk about!” 

Journey quickly runs over to her mother just as the door falls over. The older human pushes her behind him. Journey watches as the blue creature steps out and gives her and her mother a sheepish smile. Her mother let out a low growl to Journey’s shock.

“You must be the new trollhunter’s father! I am Blinky.” The stone being, Blinky, says clapping all four hands together. 

Journey looks at her father to see that he was pale and the look of horror was clear on her face. It was quickly replaced by a calm face. She turns to Journey. “Journey, take the amulet and run.” She turns back to the intruders with a growl. “Now!”

Without being told twice the young teen runs for the door, grabbing her bag and running down the street. Journey runs down streets, across laws and over fences. She didn’t stop running until she gets to the channel, she bends over as she catches her breath. At last she lets herself relax and try to think what is going on. Before she can even get to that large arms wrapped around her.

“Got you.” A deep rumble voice says. Journey looks over her shoulder to see another creature made out of the stone. This one was grey with green fur along with matching eyes.

“Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to make it longer but eh. Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Journey screamed and yelled as she was carried through what seemed to be some kind of market. Tears slide down her light brown skin. She was scared out of her mind, she didn’t know what these things wanted with her. Where they going to eat her? Where they with the dark beast from this morning? What happened to her mother? Did they kill her? Journey let out a sob at thought. She didn’t want to think about that. She wanted to go home. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” A loud grumpy voice called out. Journey stopped yelling and screaming and looked around. They were now in a room that seemed to be made out of crystals. In front of her was another being made out of stone. This one seemed much older than the ones that took her. This one was orange with white hair and even had a beard that made them look a goat. “Blinkious, Arrrgh why do you have a human whelp with you?” 

The blue one, Blinky or Blinkious, spoke. “The amulet choose her. Both Arrrgh and I saw this.” As he says the older male, Journey thought they were male, walks over to her and leans down frowning at her. The larger troll, Arrrgh, let go of her and backs away. Allowing the elder to circle around her. 

After a minute or two he stops in front of her and bends down again to glare at her. “I am Vendel son of Rundel. And you are?”

Journey blinks a few times before replaying. “I am Journey daughter of Arana.”

That is when a voice called out. "What is this?!" A large blue troll with large yellow and red eyes marched into the room. Blinky made a face at seeing them.

"Hello Draal. So nice to see you." He says with so much sarcasm. 

The troll known as Draal growls at Blinky before turning to Journey. "The amulet belongs to me! Not some whelp!"

Journey let out a whine and backs up into Arrrgh who glares at Draal. "Amulet choose!" 

"The amulet has chosen wrong before." Vendel says grinning at Blinky who looks away shyly. Journey looks around at them in confusion.

"Um, what's he talking about?" Journey asked while looking up at the adults. 

"We had a Trollhunter who didn't survive his first night. He was torn limb from limb." Draal says with a grin. 

Journey gulps at this before making a face. "What is a Trollhunter?" 

Blinky perked up at this. "A Trollhunter is the protector of both worlds. Yours and ours." He explains with a smile. 

Journey looks at her feet with a deep frown. She remembers the fight between two trolls that morning. 

"And the Trollhunter before me died. He killed himself. Why?" She asked not looking up. 

A minute passed until Draal spoke. "That doesn't matter now! The amulet rightfully belongs to me!" 

Arrrgh pulls Journey close and growls. "Amulet choose."

"We will see about this." Vendel says with a huff and starts to walk away. "Come."

Journey glance over to Blinky and Arrrgh before following the old troll. As they walked through the strange world Journey took this time to look around. 

"This place is beautiful!" She saws it awe. She looks down to see a little man with a pointed red hat. "Oh! A gnome!" 

"You know what a gnome is?" He asked confused by this. 

"Yep!" She digs some beef jerky out of her bag and gives some to the little guy. The gnome made a happy chitty sound and takes it before running away. 

After another few minutes they walked into what looked to be an arena. Vendel walks over to the center of the room. 

"Come here fleshbag." 

Journey made a face before walking over to him. "I have a name." She looks down to see some kind of steeping thing. With a tip of her head she steps on to it. She watches as everything glows and something pops out of the ground. 

"Insert your right hand into the Soothsayer." Vendel says as Blinky moves closer. 

"Are you really sure about this, Vendel?" He asks with worry.

"If what you say is true than you have nothing to worry about." Vendel says before turning to Journey. "Go on."

The teen let out a sigh before moving over to it. She stands on her toes and barley makes her hand into it. That is when it closes down on her hand. Journey screams in horror and tries to free herself. 

After a few seconds of this it lets go of her. She falls on her back, shaking like a leaf. "Never. Again."

"Hmm." Vendel walks over to her and glares down at her. "The Soothsayer needs time to decide it's judgement." He then starts to walk away, Draal following him. "Let's see if you live long enough to see it." 

Journey made a face as she gets up and rubs her arm. She turns to Blinky and Arrrgh. "Can I go home now?"

It was around midnight when the teen finally made it home. As soon as she was home she was pulled into a hug by her mother.

"Journey! Oh! Your alive!" She then starts to check the teen over. "Did they hurt you?!" 

Journey gives her a tired smile. "No Mom. I'm okay. I would love to talk but I'm tired."

Arana bits her lip but gives a slow nod. "Alright… Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If guys have an idea for a nickname that Strickler gives Journey let me know please lol xD

The next morning Journey made her way into the kitchen to eat before heading to school. The green eyes teen stops in the doorway to see her mother cooking. The woman turns and smiles at her. 

"Morning, Journey! I made chorizo!" She says as mix the meat with the eggs. 

Journey breathes in the delicious sent as their belly rumble. "That smells so good Mom!"

"Good. Now sit down and eat. You are not going to school today." She says as she places the plates and food on the table.

"I'm not? Why?" She asked as she grabs cups and milk.

Arana gave her daughter a look. "You were kidnapped last night. Also I already called the school. Now sit down and eat."

Journey sits down and eats her breakfast. After breakfast Journey did the dishes and cleaned the house. Then went to do homework.

After sometime they went out to eat with Arana. They then went shopping for clothes and other things. Both mother and daughter are having a time of their life. 

It seemed like seconds when Journey notice the sun was setting. The teen turned to her mother with a smile when she noticed that she was frowning at the sky. 

"Mom? What's wrong?" Journey asked her with worry. 

"What? Oh nothing!" Arana gets in the car with a nervous smile. Journey frowns but gets into. 

After a moment the teen notice that they were not heading for home. "Mom? Where are we going?"

"The museum. I'll explain everything when we get there." The older woman says as she grips on to the steering wheel. 

Journey frowns even more and looks out of the window. What was going on? Was this had to do with her being a Trollhunter? Journey felt sick in her stomach. She had been so scared last night. 

Sometime later they pulled up to the museum. Outside stood what looked like a man and a woman. Journey nervously got out and followed her mother to them. She was shocked to see that the man was her history teacher Walter Strickler. 

"Mr. Strickler! What are you doing here?" She asked before looking at the woman. She was Ms. Nomura, one of the workers here.

The man chuckles at this. "All will be answered soon enough." He then turns around and talks into the building, Ms. Nomura right behind him. 

Journey looks at her mother with worry. The woman smiles at her and gives her a pat on the back. The teen breathe in before following the two adults. She remains silent as they walked through the dark building. That was when they came to come that closed off. Mr. Strickler and Ms. Nomura enter the room. 

Journey stops in front of it and bites her lip. She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks over her shoulder to see Arana smile at her and give her a nod. With a sigh she enters the room. 

There in the center of the room was a bunch of rocks seeming to form something. But that wasn't what got Journey's attention. Standing right next to the ruble was the very creature she saw yesterday morning. 

It turns to her with a grin as it moves closer to her. It pulls out a sword from its back and circles her, dragging the tip against the floor. 

"So this is the new Trollhunter? A babe? Ha! You not even a meal." It rumbles at her.

Journey watches him never taking her eyes off of him. She feels her heartbeat against her chest. 

"Haha! Look at the babe shack in fear! Merlin's champion!" He laughs at her before putting his face into her face. "I should eat-"

At that every moment, Journey Faith Arachre punched a thousand pound male troll in the eye. 

The black troll quickly backs away roaring in pain. He turns to her and growls. In response the green eyed girl got into a fighting stance. 

After a moment Mr. Strickler steps forward. "It seems this babe knows how to fight. Don't you think so too, Bular?" 

The black troll, now known as Bular growls again before turning his back to them. Saying something in a different language. 

Ms. Nomura walks over to Journey with a smirk. "Not bad kid." 

"Uh thanks." Journey says before turning to her mother. "Can someone explain to me what is going on?"

Mr. Strickler walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder. "You are a Trollhunter, Journey. Something that should never happen to someone so young." 

He then pulls out a pen and starts to play with it. "Many years ago a civil war between trolls broke out. There was the Gumm-Gumms who wanted to live on the surface lands. A place to call home. Of course the other trolls didn't like this. They were lead by a Trollhunter called Deya."

"Deya banished my father and our people to the Darklands." Bular says as he stomps over to them. "The only way to open the bridge is to use the amulet."

Journey pulls out the amulet from her pocket and looks at it. "Is that why you killed him? So you can see your family again? So you guys are the good guys?"

Arana steps forward and places a hand on her shoulder. "Yes. You are very lucky to be alive."

Mr. Strickler then speaks again. "We know this is a huge risk but we need you to spy on Trollmarket for us."

"Spy on them?" Journey asked, "But what if? I- I can't!" She backs away from them. "I'm so confused! I'm just a human kid! They can kill me!"

"That is where you wrong, Journey." Arana says, "You are not completely human and neither are we."

There were three bright flashes of light. Standing in the three once human spots stood three trolls. 

Journey stares at them in shock and then ran over to them in awe. "What are you?" 

"We are changelings." Mr. Strickler says is voice much rougher than before. "We trolls that can turn into humans." 

"That is so cool! Can I do it too?" She asked as she continues to look up the adults. 

Arana laughs and shakes her head. "I'm afraid not, Little One."

"Aw man!.... Wait why can't you guys go and spy?" She asked crossing her arms.

"And risk dying?" Ms. Nomura says, "Sorry kid but we changelings are not very welcomed."

"How come?" 

"Because we are different." Mr. Strickler says as the other two changelings look away. 

Journey stands there for a moment letting it all sink in. They then look at the amulet then at the four adults. 

"Okay I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since Journey has became the Trollhunter. It wasn't an easy task, doing homework, training and spying. 

Lucky for her she was able to keep things in order. She got out of school at 3:30 pm. She would study and do homework till 5:00pm and head for Trollmarket. She would train with Blinky until 7:30pm. She would then go to the museum and have her lessons with the Gumm-Gumms until 9: 30pm. 

She was now with Blinky training. She paid good attachen to his words so she could tell her mother or Mr.Strickler.

"Spread your legs a little farther, Lady Journey." The sixed troll says as her circles her. When she does as told he gives a nod. "Good! Now do you remember the three rules of being a Trollhunter?"

The teen gives a nod as she watches him with bright green eyes. "Rule Number One; Always be afraid!"

"Good! Rule Number Two?" Blinky asked as he starts to throw rocks at her. 

The teen blocks or tries to dodge them. "Always finish a fight!" She yells as she cuts one of the rocks in half. 

Arrrgh makes a whistle sound at seeing this. First she did that but she didn't have time for that. She was about to tell her trainer the third rule when she heard mocking laughter.

"Oh look! It's training." Draal says as he walks over to them. Two other trolls followed him, laughing along with him. The large troll crosses his arms smirking at her. 

“What do you want, Draal?” Journey asked as she crosses her arms as well. Blinky and Arrrgh stand behind her glaring at Draal and his followers. 

“We just wanted to see how the mighty Trollhunter’s training is doing.” Draal says with a grin as looks down at the human. “I’m surprised that you are still alive.”

“Aw! So he does care!” Journey says in a voice that you would use if you were talking to a baby or animal. She felt pretty smudged to see the troll growl in rage. 

“I do not care for you, fleshbag!” Draal yells in Journey’s face. “I would rather see your fleshbag mother mourn over your broken remains!”

“Like you?” Journey asked, her voice soft and gentle. This caught everyone off guard, even Journey herself. The human touch his stone arm, looking into his eyes. “I know what it’s like to lose someone, Draal. The anger, grief and guilt. I know those feelings.”

A minute passed as everyone stares at the young human. Journey then turns and starts to walk away when something slammed into her side. She let out a cry as she roughly lands on her side. A fist lands an inch from her head. Draal brings his face in to her’s. 

“Don’t you dare ever compare me to a worm like you!” He says as he wrapped a hand around her head and squeezes, “I waited for a long time for the amulet. I can wait a few more years.” He gets up and walks away. “That is if you last that long.”

Blinky and Arrrgh runs over to Journey. “Lady Journey are you alright?” Blinky asked in a panic as he checks her over. Arrrgh gives her sniff and a worried sound.

Journey gives them both a weak smile. “I’m okay. Just a headache.” She then stands up and winces. “Okay I might have lied.”

Arrrgh lowers himself to the ground and let out a low worried rumble. Journey gives him a smile and climbs on with Blink’s help. 

“Thank you, Arrrgh.” The green eyed teen says as they start to leave. “Though you have any ideas how I explain this to my mom?”

An hour later and Journey was at the museum with Ms. Nomura and Bular. Bular was moping around, still mad about the eye punching thing. Ms. Nomura was left teaching Journey Trollish. Journey sat on a box watching as the two put the bridge together. She tried to hide her limp from her mother but failed. She just told the changeling that she fell down the stairs. 

“What has you distracted tonight?” Nomura asked as she turns to face the younger half breed. 

“Huh? Oh besides that Draal tried to crush my head and called me a worm?” Journey asked with a bitter laugh. 

“I thought you fell down the stairs.” The purple troll says with a grin. “You have a lot of guts, kid.”

“He tried to kill you?” Bular asked turning to her, trying not to smile. Journey glares at him but sighs. 

“I should have kicked him in the balls.”

Nomura laughs at this. “That would be something I would like to see.”

Bular crosses his arms, a look of mishife in his eyes. “Who says you can’t?” 

Journey and Nomura look at eachother then at the dark prince. “We listening.”

 

Journey walked down the halls of Arcadia Oaks Highschool. Normally Journey would be begging for school to end from boredom. Now it was from excitement! She had spent some time with Bular and Nomura coming with a place to get back at Draal the night before. 

"Hey, Journey!"

They teen turns to see who called their name and smiles at them. "Hey, Steve! How you?"

Steve jogs over to her side and wraps an arm around her slim body while flicking her on her forehead. 

"I would be awesome if my best friend stopped ditching me and ignoring my calls!" He says with a frown then looks at her worriedly. "You okay? This isn't like you."

Journey playfully punches him on the shoulder. "I'm fine, Steve. Nothing to worry about."

He didn't by it. "I've known you since we were two, Journey." He taps her head then his own. "I know you like I know my own mind." 

Journey smiles softly at him before placing a hand on his face. She then grins before smacking him and running away. "Race you to P.E!"

"Ah! You buttface! I'm going to get you!" He yells before giving chase, laughing the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

When school is out Journey heads to the woods and wait for Bular to show up. They pull out their phone and text Steve, giggling and laughing the whole time. 

“What are you doing?” Bular says as he walks up behind her. Journey jumps and turns to him with a glare.

“Don’t do that!” She puts her phone into her bag. “Lead the way.”

The troll smirks before leading her to the spot where they will be waiting for Nomura and Draal. Journey smiles a little as she looked up at the branches, seeing the sunlight peak through the leaves.

After a while they came to a large clearing with a large building in the middle. It takes Journey a minute to realize that it was an abandoned mall. Journey stares at it for a minute before running after Bular. She noticed that Bular wasn't walking with pride but someone at a graveyard. 

“Stay close to me.” Bular says before walking through the broken doors. Journey does as she is told. As she looks around she makes a note to herself to show Steve later. 

After a minute they walk out of the building. Journey was surprised to see a field with a large tree and a large pond behind it. Next to the pond was an old looking barn. Journey jogs ahdead to look at the pond. She was half way there when she realized that Bular wasn’t following her. She turns around to see him standing next to the tree staring at it.

Journey walks back over to him. When she does she sees a heart with B + B carved into it. 

“This was his lands. His people’s. When he died they destroyed it. They didn’t care. None of them did.” Bular says with a growl, “I was able to chase them away. Let the land take back what was there.”

Journey placed a hand on his arm. “I am sure he is grateful.” 

Bular doesn’t look at her. “Do you think he knows? Knows that I…. That I cared for him?”

“Yes. I am sure he knows.”

They stay like this for a few minutes until Bular walked away. Journey watches him before putting her forehead against the tree. Bular was already in the barn when Journey gets in. The troll smirks as he crossed his arms. “Are you ready?”

Journey laughs as she takes her book bag off. “Hell yeah!” She walked over to him so he could pick her off the ground and into the beams. Journey giggles as she squats on her spot as Bular stands underneath.

In the distance the sound of yelling and roaring could be heard. Bular grins and licks his lips before he let out his own roar.   
“Come down here and fight me Trollhunter!” He yells before jumping at her. Journey quickly got into character.

“Go to hell, Bular!” She yells before flipping him off. As she did this Nomura ran in with Draal right behind her. The large blue troll looked at Journey and Bular in shock. Bular turns to Draal smirking at him.

“So kind of you to join us for dinner. Though I don’t think there is enough for all of us to share.” He looks up and licks his lips at Journey. Journey could see the hunger in those fire like eyes. In response she flips him off again.

“I still don’t know what that means.” Bular rumbles and turns to Nomura as she explains in Trollish. Both Bular and Draal look at her in shock before looking at the teen. Bular growls at her while Draal looked at her impressed.

“Do that again and I’ll make sure you lose that hand!” Bular roars and pulls out a sword and points it at her. Journey only smirks and does it again. Draal uses this to his avenge. He turns into a ball of spikes and dives into Bular, hitting one of the pillars. Journey let out a yelp as the beam she is on shakes. She gasped as she loses her balance and falls. The last thing she sees before she hits the ground was an owl staring down at her before flying away. 

When Journey opens her eyes she sees she is in what looks to be a hospital room. Her mind was foggy as she looked around. She could see her mother talking to a doctor in the doorway. She then looks down at herself, it took her a minute to realize that half of her right arm was gone. It became a stump a few inches below her elbow, it was wrapped in bandages. It may have been the drugs or the shock but all she could found herself saying was.

“Well that is new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide Thoughts
> 
> Short Chapter

Journey had to stay in the hospital for about a week. Doctor Lake wanted to make sure there was nothing else wrong and that her arm didn’t get infected. Journey was able to leave on Saturday afternoon. Arana drove Journey to her favorite cafe and bookstore. After that they drove home and had dinner. Steve came over and hung out with her. 

Journey pretend not to notice him glancing at the stump. Pretended not to see the pity or guilt in her mother or best friends eyes. Pretended that she didn’t want to cry.

On Sunday Journey stayed home. She told her mother she was still tired and that she had to check on the garden. The garden was fine and so were her ponds. She knew this already, so she stayed in her room. She tried to sleep but the pain was too much. But she doesn’t cry.

On Monday she woke up from a five hour sleep and got ready for school. She struggled to get her clothing on. Eventually she gave in and called for her mother. She fought the tears as she watched the older women tie her shoes. She gets to school and feel those eyes burn into her. Steve ignores her most of the day, to busy trying to impress some girl called Claire and getting in a fight with Jim Lake Jr. She ignores the sting it leaves in her heart. But she doesn’t cry.

On Tuesday, the morning is the same as before. She goes to Trollmarket to train only to have Blinky to tell her that they will not train. So they go to his library and have a history lesson. She goes home and finds her violin. She hides it under her bed. She does not cry.

On Wednesday is the same. She wants to cry but she doesn’t.

On Thursday Journey doesn’t eat anymore. She doesn't bother talking to Steve anymore. She goes to Trollmarket but Blinky tells her to go home. She goes to the museum, Strickler tells her the same thing. She goes to bed without dinner. She doesn’t cry.

Friday comes and goes. Journey feels numb. The only thing she feels is the pain in her stump. She still doesn’t cry.

Saturday comes. Journey doesn’t leave her room. Her mother   
knocked on the door. She is worried but she has to go to work. Journey lays on her bed, and checks her phone. No one has called or texted her. She buries her face into her pillow. She wants to cry but she can’t. She screams but nothing comes out. She feels empty, just like she did that morning. She didn’t she just jump? She killed herself in the bathroom? She wouldn't be this chosen one or stuck in the middle of some war. She wouldn’t have found out that she wasn’t human. That the world was right. She is impure. No. She can’t think like that. She has to hold on. Prove them all wrong. She pulls her villon from under the bed. She smiles at it as she lays it on her lap. She feels truly happy for the first time in a long time. She struggles with holding it but eventually she is able to play it. She cries as it starts to rain outside.


	8. Chapter 8

Journey opened her locker to put away her things when she heard a crashing sound. She closes the locker to see Steve holding Jim against the lockers. She let out a low growl as she watched.

“Leave him alone, Steve!” Toby yells and tries to pull him off all to be pushed down by the blonde.

“Shut your mouth, metalface!” Steve sneers at him before turning back to Jim with a grin. “Now to pound your face in, Fagit.”

“STEVE PALCHUK!” Journey yelled as she marched over to him. “What do you think you are doing?!” She demanded as she got face to face with him. It was odd, she was an inch taller them him now. 

Steve imataly let go of the smaller boy, who quickly joined Toby. “Oh, uh. Hey, Journey! How are you doing?” He said nervously.

“Don’t change the subject. If I ever hear you say that again I’ll use rule number three on you.” She warned him. Steve sounded like his father when he got drunk. 

Steve made a face at this before laughing at this. “Oh come on, Journey! Lighten up! We were just having some fun.”

Journey narrows her eyes at him. “Like how your dad has fun with you and your mom?”

His smile drops and he frowns. “That’s different!”

“Is it? Is it really, Steve? You pray on the weak, just like your father! You leave people behind until you need them again!” Journey yells as she pushes him. “You think you can do whatever you want and not get in trouble!” 

As Journey yelled at her childhood other students start to gather around. Journey was lost in her rage to notice or care about them. Steve had his hands in the air trying to calm her down. 

“Faith, you causing a sce-” Steve tried to say only to be caught off as Journey slammed her fist into his face. The blonde stumbled back in shock as gasp filled the tense air. Blood dripped from his nose as he stared at his friend.

“We done.” Journey says before turning and glaring at the crowd. The other students scampered out of her way as they whispered. Journey grabbed her bag and violin, thanking the heavens that school was over for the day. She quickly left the school grounds, heading for the bridge. 

One in Trollmarket, Journey found a place where there wasn’t that many trolls. She then took out her violin and started to play it. She felt her anger leave her and replaced with comfort. She let out a sigh as she opened her eyes when she finished playing the song. She let out a gasp when she saw that she was surrounded by trolls and gnomes.

“Keep playing!” One of the troll shouts.   
“Yes! Keep doing your strange magic, Trollhunter!” Another troll called Bagwella calls out as others joined in. 

Journey felt her face burn with ambresment. “Okay! Okay! I’ll play another song. Maybe another one if you guys want.” 

She was greeted by roars and happy chity sounds before she started to play again. She plays three different songs for her strange audience. She hadn’t expected this at all since trolls are different from humans. At least she thought they were. 

Journey watched as the trolls walked away and the gnomes moving closer to her. She giggles before digging into her bag and pulls out a bag of jerky. She laughs even more when they snatched the food out of her hand.

“What are you doing?” Blinky asked as he and Arrrgh walked over to the hybrid. “You know they are vermin right?” 

Journey rolled her eyes at him. “Well they cute.” She says before making kissy faces at one of the gnomes. “You are a cutie!”

The gnome blinks before smiling at her and offer her some of the jerky. When Journey takes a small piece of it the little thing cheers before running off.

Journey turns to the two trolls with a grin. “See? Told you.”

Blinky only made a face, though he was still amused, while Arrrgh tried not to laugh. “You are strange human, Lady Journey.”

Journey laughs at that, “I get that a lot. So what is today? More training? More lessons on troll history?”

Blinky and Arrrgh quickly look at each other before Blinky takes Journey’s hand. “We were hoping you could tell us what happened that night.”

He didn’t have to say anything else. She already knew what he was talking about. She looks down as she bites her lip. After a minute she gives a nod. Both adults give her a nod before leading her to the library. 

On the way there the teen made up a story. One that she hoped will fool them. She was the last one to enter Blinky’s library and was shocked to see Vendel and Draal. Draal was leaning against the far wall while Vendel sat next to the table. 

Journey felt her heartbeat against her chest. She became even more fearful when she saw Draal grin at her. “Afraid, Fleshbag?”

She pushes back her fear. “You would too if you were in the same room as the person who tried to kill you.”

This caused Vendel to narrow his eyes and turn to Draal who looked away with a frown. The elder watched the light blue troll before turning to Journey. “Tell us what happened, Trollhunter.”

Journey takes in a deep breath before telling them her lie. “I went into the woods to explore because I was bored. It was still daytime so I thought I was safe. I got lost as the sun was going down. That was when Bular found me and chased me. I found this old barn and climbed to the rafts. That’s when Draal showed up.” 

Vendel humms a little at this. “Why didn’t you stand your ground, Trollhunter?”

This causes Journey to glare at him. “You kidding me right? That guy is twice my size and I was still injured from Draal’s fit! So forgive me for relaxing I didn’t stand a chance with someone who was trained to kill since he could walk!” 

The room was quite as all eyes were on her. The only thing that could be heard was the teens panting. A hand gently lands on her shoulder causing her to look at Blinky. The troll gives her soft smile before turning to Vendel and Draal with a frown. 

“You see? Journey ran from Bular. She is not a spy. Even though her mother is a changeling.” Blinky says causing Journey to look at him in shock and horror. 

Draal let out a huff as he pushes off of the wall. “That proves nothing! We can not trust her! We know nothing of her!” He tries to grab the hybrid only to have Blinky pull her behind him. The trolls got in each others faces.

“That doesn’t mean she is a changeling! She didn’t even know about this world until the amulet choose her!” Blinky yells at him. 

As the two yelled and insulted each other Journey slowly backed away. Her mind was all over the place. She couldn’t think straight. She couldn’t breathe properly either. 

Only one of the adults noticed her distrace. Arrrgh let out a low rumble as he gently nudges her with his head. His green eyes full of worry. “Journey, breath.”

The teen shakes her head as she turns to him. She looked around the room as if it was trying to kill her. Tears slide down her face as she hugged herself and then tried to cover her ears. “No! You going to kill me! You going to burn me alive!”  
Arrrgh shakes his head at this. “No. No hurt. Only help.” He moves a little closer but this only makes it worse. He knew that she was going to pass out if she didn’t calm down. He frowns, trying to think of something. That is when it hits him. Memories of his heart-mother filled his mind. A soft smile and a voice full of kindness and love. A song that he held close to his heart. He closes his eyes as he leans forward and nuzzle Journey, he starts to sing.

“Yrc t’nod, eno elttil shuh. Ereh ma e esuaced terf tud deracs era ouy wonk e. Dnous dna efas ouy peek liiw e. Srats eht ot kool, sraet rouy yawa epiw. Krad eht ni thgil eht era yeht orf. Tser ot emit s’ti, seye rouy esolc, hsuh won. Efas ouy peek ot ereh eb lliw e. Uoy evol e for.”

As the large troll comfort and sang to Journey, she slowly calmed down and hugged him. Arrrgh held her close long after he finished the song. He looked up to see everyone watching him. 

Blinky was watching him with a soft smile. Draal was looking at him in shock. Vendel didn’t show any emotions but Arrrgh knew he was judging him. Oddly Arrrgh didn’t care. He didn’t care if they think he was crazy. He looked at Draal then back at Journey who was still hugging him. He then looked at Blinky who smiled and gave a nod. The sixed eye troll must have already knew what he was thinking.

Without saying another word, Arrrgh gently placed Journey on his back before leaving. He hums softly as he felt Journey bury herself into his soft green fur. After a while he was outside of the young trollhunters home. Outside in the backyard was the changeling mother. Arrrgh knew her from a darker time. He lowered himself to the ground so Arana could take her daughter inside. 

“Arrrghumont.” Arana says as the former Gumm-Gumm turn back to her. “Please. Please come back. He needs you. He needs his brother.”

Arrrgh frowns sadly at her and shakes his head. “Can’t” Then he was gone. Arana let out a sigh before looking down at her daughter before going back inside, unaware that she was being watched.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

Steve rubbed his face as he walked along the dirt path in the woods. It had been two days since his fallout with Journey. He hated it so much. He didn’t know why he started to act like this. Why did he call Jim that? It didn’t matter now, Journey was gone. Every time he tried to talk to Journey, she would just ignore him. 

 

"Ahhhh! Why am I so stupid?" Steve asked as he kicked a stick out of his way. "Why can't you do anything right?"

That is when he heard a bell ring and the sound of screeching. Steve looked around until his eyes landed on a bush. He moved closer to see an owl tangled in wire that was attached to a bell. Poor thing must have been hunting and got tangled in the trap. 

"Oh," Steve says softly as he gets on his knees, "Hang on. I'll free you. Just hold still."

To Steve's surprise the large bird did stop making a racket. The bird stared at him with it's large beautiful eyes. To snapped at him when his hand got close. 

"Hey! Now you stop it! I'm trying to help you." Steve says glaring at the owl. He then tries again but slower. He is able to untangle some of the wire from one of the wings. He then moves to the next wing. He noticed that one of the legs looked funny. He frowns when he realizes that it's broken. This causes him to be even more gentle than before. 

"There you go.” Steve says as he backs away from the bird of prey. He waits for them to fly away but they don’t. Instead the large bird tries to hop over to him. Steve quickly kneels and picks them up. “It’s okay I got you. I’ll keep you safe.” 

He looks up to see the sky was getting dark. “Oh man, it’s getting late. I will have to get you help tomorrow.”

With that said Steve held the owl close as he walked back home unaware that he was being watched.

After sometime Steve realized he was lost. He looks down at his feathered friend. "Got any ideas?"

The bird only blinks at him.

"Same here."

That is when he hears a familiar voice joined with a deeper one. "Bular that is disgusting!"

"It's not that bad, changeling."

"Dude! That thing has been dead for who knows how long and you eating it!"

Steve follows the sound until he comes around some bushes. Seeing Journey with a giant thing made out of black stone. He watches in shock and horror as the two keep bickering.

"Your breath stinks!" Journey says, causing the thing to smirk at her. He then leans forward and burps in her face. He roars in laughter as the human tries not to puke.

Steve quietly backs away before turning and running away. At some point he finds his way out of the woods but he keeps running. He doesn't stop until he was home. He slowly goes into his room and puts the owl on the bed before he sinks to the floor shaking. 

"What is going on?"


End file.
